This invention relates to systems, methods, and devices for collecting industrial washing and wastewater, and particularly to washing large objects on site, such as trucks.
Various large surfaces, such as the outsides of commercial trucks and trailers, collect grime and dirt, and may require at least occasional on-site washing. During the washing process, industrial detergents or other chemicals are often used in combination with a high-pressure water spray. The high-pressure water removes the grime and dirt loosened and/or trapped by the detergents, but generates run-off containing the dirt-detergent mixture. Such detergents and chemicals could potentially contaminate ground water or other water reservoirs if disposed in storm drains.